True Love is Sweet (Vegeta X Mary Lemon)
by momo.sutton.7
Summary: Mary was called by her best friend and they were invited to come over to a party and a friend's house. Her crush was there and after bring shosen first to play first in a game, the night she had was something she will never forget This was something that my online friends and I thought of while we were talking on Quotev. There is a ship that we made called Margeta so yeah XD Enjoy!


_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

A turquoise cellphone rang along with the soundtrack of the song "Saiyan Blood" as the vibration on the phone moved on the coffee table. Mary's head shot up from the arm of the couch with her blonde hair all messy and tangled up. Her brown eyes looked down onto the cellphone on the table and blinked in tiredness. She slowly grabbed the vibrating phone and swiped the green button on the screen. "Hello?" She said in a tired voice. "Hiya, Mary~!" Chanted a happy female voice. Mary sighed; of course it would be her best friend Kameko. Why else would she have called her while she was enjoying her alone time while taking a nap? "What do you want?" She asked in a low, irritated voice. Kameko laughed at her mood. "Aw! Did I wake you up from your beauty shweep?" She began to tease Mary. Mary sighed loudly. "Okay, okay," she said. "So, there's this party at Momo's place and she and her little sister are having in tonight! So Momo invited me, of course, and she did say that anyone is allowed to bring a friend to the party if I wanted to." Mary was silent for a moment, wondering if she could go or not. "Also . . . I think maybe Vegeta is going over there!" Kameko giggled non-stop after she finished her sentence. Mary could feel her cheeks burning a light red. "Y-You don't know that!" She stuttered. "Yeah, right!" Said Kameko. "So, do you want to go or stay home and be forever alone?" Mary stayed silent as she thought for a minute. If what Kameko said is true, and not one of her silly tricks again, she knew she would just stay home. But then again, if Vegeta is there, then maybe if she has as much courage as she can, she could finally confess her feelings towards him. If it would not end in a stuttering mess for Mary. It is true that she had a crush on him for quite a while now and she could not stop thinking on how hot he looks. Well, to her perspective of course, but she was always too shy to even talk to him. If she did it would feel a bit strange. Mary sighed and finally said, "Alright, I'll come to this party." "Yaay~!" Kameko cheered in victory and told Mary that she'll come and pick her up after in the evening. After that, they both hung up. Mary placed her turquoise cellphone and sighed loudly while she plopped her head back onto the arm of her couch. "Let's hope this worth the shot," she breathed out as she stared up to the ceiling.

~Timeskip!~

Kameko had parked her car to the side of the curve as she and Mary had arrived at the house that belonged to Momo and her little sister Cocobean. "Are you ready to party hard?!" Kameko raised her voice in excitement as the two unbuckled their seatbelts. Mary shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I guess so." Kameko squealed in excitement and ran to the front porch. Mary walked out of the car and headed for the front door and in a matter of seconds the door was open and a girl with short dirty blonde hair who was wearing her neon green sweat jacket, blue jeons, and light green tennis shoes. Her hair was asymmetrical, which covered her right eye leaving her left eye open. She smiled brightly she knew it was Mary and Kameko. "Hey guys! Glad you came on by! The party just got started; come on in!" Momo let the two girls inside the house. Mary's eyes widened; it is a good thing that the house is big because there were so many people in the household. She turned to look at Kameko but only noticed that she wasn't there and that was out somewhere in the other room where the rest of the guests were currently at. Mary looked straight at Momo and gave her a worried look on her face. Momo noticed it and chuckled lightly. "hey, I know you're about your crush," she said as she patted on Mary's right shoulder. "It's okay though. What you realy NEED to know is something that Bean and I have in plan." Mary looked at Momo with a confused expression as she raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" She asked her. Momo giggled and raised a finger and she brushed her bang away from her right eye as she winked her left eye and said with a smile, "It's a surprised that you'll have to wait for~!" Mary sighed loudly as she felt herself slunched over a bit leaving Momo laughing and heading towards the kitchen. Mary gulped loudly as an anime sweat drop was formed on her head.

Hours have pasted and apparently things were getting a bit crazy. Not like it mattered, though, knowing that it is of course a party is happening now. Mary was talking to Joker, Jordyn, and Momo. Just having a wonderful conversation about how their life was and adding some jokes here and there. But the nice chat ended when someone was pushed and accidentally poured a bit of melted chocolate onto Mary. Mary flinched at the sudden scene and groaned at the mess that was on her shirt. She looked up to see Nuclear and Jake looking at her with worried eyes. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Stuttered Nuclear. "I didn't see you there!" Apologized Nuclear. Mary's fumed with rage. Jordyn walked over to Jake and smacked him on the head. "Ow! What the hell?!" "Jake! That was rude, you know!" Jordyn shouted at Jake. Jake sweat dropped and raised arms up in surrender and then started running away with an angry Jordyn on his trail. Mary looked at the living room and her eyes widened as she saw Vegeta leaned against to a wall far from the dance floor. She wiped her head away and groaned in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I think I have something that you could use!" Said Momo. Mary slowly nodded her head, her face now red in embarrassment and began to follow Momo upstairs and into her room. Momo closed the door and walked over to her drawers and searched through her clothes. After a few minutes through the drawers, Momo turned and gaved Mary a purple shirt. "The changing room is over there," she pointed to the changing room that was not far. Mary walked over to the room and closed it. A few minutes later she got out of the room and handed Momo the dirty shirt. Mary looked at her purple that said "I'm a Bookaholic Onward To Discovery" and sighed irritated. "I know, but there wasn't anything else I could give you," said Momo as she rubbed the back of her head. Mary rolled her eyes and exited out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She didn't notice someone in front of her and she then bumped into the person. "Oof!" She stepped back a bit and rubbed her head."Watch where you're going next time!" Said a familiar male voice. She looked up and saw her crush right in front of her face. Her mind began to scream iternally a dn tried her best to stay calm. "Oh it's you," he scoffed and crossed his arms. "H-Hey," she said. "Uhm, sorry for bumping into you." He looked away her and she could have sworn she saw him blush a bit. "Just don't do it again," he said before he walked away. She looked at him as he continued onward and once he was out of earshot, she let out a loud sigh of relief and slouched on the stairs. "That was too close," she breathed. Just then a shout out was heard from the living as everyone stopped talking and the loud music stopped playing. "Bean and I have a game that I think you should all enjoy!" Annouced Momo with a smile upon her face. "Now, all the males in the room, put an item in the Pikachu hat!" And all of the boys that were there, and Nuclear forced Vegeta to place his item in the hat, Cocobean smiled and said, "Thank you~!" "Now, we're all going to take turns on which girl are they going to be with after they picked an item out of the hat here. Now, who wants to go first?" Few people wanted to go and have a turn. "Come on now, don't be shy," said Momo. Still only a few people wanted to go. "How about you, Mary? Want to take the first pick?" Mary was behind her friend Kameko and she hid her head behind her shyly. "Oh come on, girl! Just do it!" Kameko shoved Mary towards Momo and Cocobean. Mary gulped quietly and clsed her eyes her hand began to shovel through the hat in a medium pace. Just then she found something soft and made of silk. She lifted her hand away from the hat and opened here eyes. It was a white glove that wasn't used and looked like it was currently new. "Well then! Looks like she's going to be with Vegeta~!" She shouted out the result and Mary's face blushed a bright red. She could see Joker at the back pouting and mumbled something. But she guessed he was saying "Lucky!" "Come on Veggie! You have to do it!" Shouted Nuclear as he pulled Vegeta's arm towards Mary. "N-No! I refuse to!" Shouted a fuming Vegeta as he struggled himself to break free from the grip. After a few minutes of struggle, Vegeta finally gave up. Momo brought the two to her room and oushed them towards the changing room. "Remember! You guys have 7 minutes! And the timer starts . . . now!" Momo quickly closed the door and quickly locked it, leaving the two alone in the room and in the dark. Even if the dim light from the ceiling is on, it is still considered dark. Mary felt a bit unsettled and she tried to stay calm and not freak out because of her crush in the room with her. She was snapped out of her trance when she noticed how close their bodies were. "Wh-What are you-" She waa interrupted when something warm was pressed onto her lips. Her brown eyes widened in shock as Vegeta's lips were on hers. It was a bit firm, yet so soft and smooth. She felt her body calming down and slowly kissing back, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. Vegeta stiffened a bit as his cheek swere shown a bright red and then his hands slowly followed down towards her hips as he gently pulled her closer. It stayed like that for a while until the two parted for air. The two panted as they looked eachother in the eyes. "Mary, " Vegeta said after he gained back his breath. "I . . . want to tell that . . . I loved you. I loved you since I first saw you. I was holding back my urge to tell because I was afraid that you would reject me. And since now that it's just . . . us . . . Mary, will you be mine?" Mary looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too," she said as a dark shade of pink was shown on her face. Vegeta blushed a bright red and smaled at her and then locked their lips together again. This time, this kiss was hungry and full of passion. Vegeta licked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for permission. Mary decided to tease him and not opened her mouth. Vegeta growled inpatiently and moved over to her neck and began nibbling on her skin. Mary felt shivers down her spine and then let out a quiet moan when he found her sweet spot on her neck. He took his chance and kissed her again with slid his tongue into her mouth. She let out a muffled moan as her mouth was being mapped out by Vegeta's. Her tongue slowly went inside Vegeta's and it was his turn to let out a moan. This continued as it is for a couple of minutes until he decided to let his hand roam down to her chest. He grasp her right breat and squeezed it gently, earning a delicious moan from Mary. He smirked under her and began to make small movements on her boob while he went to back to her neck again and started biting and sucking on her sweet spot that her found earlier. "V-Vegeta," she huffed as her arms were stiffened around his neck. His index finger began to touch her nipple and slowly loved the little bump on her shirt along with the movement of the breast. She couldn't help but let out another moan. Vegeta gave one final suck and he pulled his head away and looked at his work. Mary's breath was fast now and she was a blushing mess. Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her again, this time even more hungrier. She kissed back as Vegeta's hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt and slowly began to lift the bottom shirt up. The two had to depart for the shirt to be fully out of her and quickly went back to kissing. He threw it away into the corner of the room. he stopped kssing Mary and noticed that she didn't have a bra on, leaving her open for access. She squeaked and covered her breasts and looked away as her cheeks blushed even more. Vegeta smiled at her and grabbed her hands. "Don't be afraid; you're beautiful," he said to calm her down as he gently pulled her arms away from her. She then let out a gasp as his fingers began pinching her right nipple and twisting it as well. Vegeta stopped ang used his tongue to flick her nipple and started to suck on her breast while his other hand played with the other until he did the same same treatment with the other boob. Mary's breath quickened and she could be her heart beat faster. This is really happening, Vegeta loved her as much as she moved him, and nothing else in the world could change that. Vegeta gave one finak suck on her left nipple and let go of it with a wet pop. Hw quickly pulled mary to his lap and slowly spread her legs. "Aah!" Her burned were now a crimson red and it felt as if her cheek bones were about to get burned by the feeling. She snapped out of her train of thought when Vegeta's hand slod under her pants and was now fingering slowly on her clit on the fabric. "Vegeta," she moaned softly as he fingered her in small circular motions. He smirked at her when he noticed she was following his movements down there and said behind her ear, "Somebody's being impatient tonight . . ." His hand slid back out of her panties and her jeans and now his gloved-fingers were covered with her juices. She let a frustrated moan at Vegeta and he laughed at that. "Don't worry, it's not over yet," he said to her ear. That sent more shivers down to her spine and a pleasured moan when he nibbled on her ear lobe. Vegeta lifted her out of his lap and quickly pulled out his gloves and his shirt, revealing his well-toned skin and nice abs. Mary almost drooled at the sight and Vegeta smirked. "Like what you see?" His voice now in a husky tone. Mary blushed hard and nodded her head. Without warning she was picked up and then was placed onto a nearby counter that was clean and looked like it was not used. Vegeta made quick work on her pants and then after unbuttoning it he quickly slipped it off of her along with her panties. He spreaded out her legs and his tongue started to lick around the opening of her entrance. Mary let out a moan along with his name as she was being pleasured yet again from his skillful tongue. Just then, she let out a loud moan when he slipped his tongue inside her entrance. "Aah! Vegeta!" Her hands quickly went to Vegeta's spiky hair and slowly gripped onto it as he pushed his tongue in and out in a fast manner. She could feel a knot inside her grow as he keeped pleasuring her with his tongue. Then she let out a loud moan and came onto his tongue. He lapped out all of the juices from her lift his head and licking his lips with a smirkon his face. "You taste so sweet," he said in his husky tone. Mary blushed hard that the comment and looked away. Vegeta smiled a bit and used his index finger and thumb to place them on her chin and slowly moved so they are now looking into their eyes. Mary then broke the silence when she quickly locked lips with his. He blushed and felt a bit saddened but he quickly kissed back. He pulled down his pants and his trousers and his member poked on her right leg. He picked her up from the counter and gently placed her down onto the wooden floor as he began to get into position. "Are you aure you're ready?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Mary. Mary nodded her head and said, "Just do it." He smirked down at her. He placed his member onto her entrance making her moan in contact and slowly he went inside of her. Mary went holding back her scream of pain but it didn't last long until Vegeta quickly gave her a kiss that would seal the loud scream from her. After he was further inside he stopped and let her get adjusted to the feeling of being stretched. After a good minute she slowly lifted herself telling him he can move now and so he began to slotwly thrust into her. She moaned loudly, but it wasn't enough. "F-Faster, Vegeta!" She moaned loudly. He nodded and then his pace slowly began to quickened and it felt like he was pounding into her. She vontinued to moan and that only made Vegeta wild. Then, he began to lift her leg onto his shoulder and continued to thrust. Because of this poition, he hit her spot which made Mary moan louder. "Do it again!" She cried. "I'm willing to do that," he panted and started pounding into her special spot. The pace on the thrusting quickened and the two were a moaning mess. Skin slapping skin with the sweat that was triggling down onto her bodies were heard in the room along with moans and shrilling screams. Vegeta could feel that he was close to release and from the sounds from her, so was she. "M-Mary, I'm abo-" He moaned but it seems that he couldn't say it because of the pleasure he is feeling around her. She noticed it and said "Me . . too . . . " The thrusting went even faster and harder into her. Until then, the two creamed out their names and came onto eachother. Vegeta slid out of her and fell next to Mary anf the two panted loudly at the intense love-making. Mary's leg may be very dore in the morning tomorrow, but it was all worth it. Mary looked up and Vegeta and he looked down at her with tired and lustful eyes. "I love you, " he panted. She smiled to him. "I love you too," she said. Vegeta smiled down at her. The two stayed like that until then later they got their strength back and put on their clothes back on and Vegeta turned the knob that was surprisingly unlocked and opened ot leaving a wide-eyed twitching Kameko and and red-faced Goku. Vegeta yelled at Goku and he quickly went down the stairs with Vegeta hot on his trail. The two girls stayed silent for a few minutes and then Kameko said to Mary with a smirk on her face. "So . . . how was it?" Mary's turned a dark red and Kemeko laghed. The rest of the party the two couples were cuddling on the touch. Mary finally has Vegeta as her own and Vegeta has Mary as his. Oh, how true love can be so sweet.


End file.
